Delivery of content over Internet Protocol (IP) via a data network, such as a wireless, optical and/or cable services network, may be expensive given the replication of content required (e.g., using data over cable service interface specification (DOCSIS)). For example, to transmit video content through traditional broadcast channels as well as video over IP channels, the video content generally needs to be replicated for each transmission method or channel (e.g., non-IP and IP). Additionally, although some current architectures are generally efficient for “bursty” voice and data, they may be relatively inefficient for “bulk” transmissions of content such as video. Video and other types of content such as audio, text, games, application, other software modules and the like may require some level of expected or guaranteed quality of service which IP transmission methods traditionally do not provide. Accordingly, IP based home networks such as home networks, may require management of quality of service when delivering video content to a client device.